Perrito Toshiro
by venii.seyer.5
Summary: La sociedad de almas se preocupa por la hermana menor de Ichigo Kurosaki ya que pose una gran cantidadd de riatsu ,haci que formula un plan para ponerla a salvo. HITSUKARIN
1. Chapter 1

En la sociedad de almas se discutia una reunion hacerca de Kurosaki Karin ya que Poseia una gran cantidad de riatsu , y esto probocaba que varios hollow la siguieran y atacaran la ciudad de karakura .

_ que disen ustedes capitanes que podemos hacer para defender a la hermana , del capitan del escuadro 5 kurosaki Ichigo .-

el Capitan General tenia una discussion , entre todos los capitanes del Gotei 13.

_ pero capitan general , a Karin nunca le a gusto que algun shinigami se le hacer que .-dijo el capitan Ichigo , todos los capitanes estaban enfocados de podener a salvo la hermana menor de Ichigo ya que ella podia ser muy util en un futuro con la sociedad de almas .

_ pero que podemos hacer .- hablo el capitan kuchiki , los capitanes se miradon entre si y suspiraron

_ creo tener la solucion .- hablo el capitan mayuri con una mano en la barbilla en forma pensativa

_ De que se Trata, capitan Mayuri .- La Capitana Unohana miro Mayuri

_ pues veran e creado unas pildoras que trasforman a un shinigami a un animal puede ser un gato , un perro e incluso un conejo .- todos los capitanes se quedaron callados y esperaron ordenes del capitan general

_ Mmm... y Por cuanto tiempo puede durar el efecto .- el capitan Yamoto abrio un ojo

_ Mmm... creo que eso depende si quieres ser un gato puede durar para toda la vida , pero si solo es para algunos cuantos años yo puedo darles la pildora de destrasformacion que destruye en efecto , servira el plan .- todos Los capitanes se miraron entre si

_ agamos esto que tal si hacemos que Karin adocte alguna mascota , pero esta mascota es un capitan o un teniente .-dijo el kurosaki

_ me parese bien , capitan Hitsugaya , capitan Kuchiki , teniente Matsumoto , teniente abarai y kuchiki Rukia , nos ayudaran para que uno de ustedes sea escogido por la hermana menor del capitan kurosaki .- todos los nombrados asistieron con la cabeza

_" que polvere a ver a Karin , despues de herir sus sentimientos hace 5 años .- penso el joven capitan peli-blanco

_ haci que esta reunion esta terminada .- sono el vaston del capitan Yamamoto , todos los capitanes salieron .

paso el dia de la reunion y todo el plan estaba ala perfecion

_ pero Ichi-nii yo no quiero una mascota.-se oia una voz desde afuera de una tienda de mascotas que la sociedad de almas rento para el plan

una campa sono y dejo entrar a dos personas Ichigo y Karin

_bienvenidos .- dijo insane ella se encargaria de ser la encargada de entregar una mascosta a Karin

_oye Karin Por que no buscas una mascota que te guste .- hablo el peli-naranja , Karin asistio con la cabeza , mientras tanto Ichigo miro un conejo negro tenia unos ojos color violeta oscuro y un moño en su cuello rosa y esa era Rukia , Ichigo se queria morir de risa , se via tan chistosa a la Kuchiki ya le estaba saliendo una venita roja en la cabeza por el enojo

_ Rukia lindas patitas .- Ichigo se hacerco y saco a Rukia para verla mejor

_" tengo lindas patitas por soy como Chappy..- cantaba la conejita azabache

Karin caminaba en busca de una mascota adorable , juguetota , elegante y muy bonita ,

se topo con una serpiente roja pero penso _ " Una serpiente mmmm... no lo creo ".-

asi que camino y se topo con una perrita rubia pastor aleman era muy linda y elegante pero no le gusto y camino hacia otro jaula ay estaba un gatito muy elegante color negro su pelaje brillaba y sus ojos muy sexys

_MIAU .-grito la azabache mientras le brillaban los ojos

_ que gatito mas elegante , hermoso y lindo e visto .-dijo la kurosaki mientras admirava el dichoso gato negro que era Byakuya

_ " claro que soy elegante ".-pensaba el gato

_ pero los gatitos solo duermen y comen .- Karin miro el gatito y se diriguio a la ultima jaula ay estaba un perrito de raza Alaska , solo que su pelo era blanco y sus ojos turquesa, su collar desia shiro, era muy lindo , elegante y sobre todo se veia jugeton .

Toshiro perrito miro a Karin , se quedo maravillado e inotisado esa no era la chica que el conocia ella era menos femenina siempre tenia ropa media masculina y jugaba futbol y esta era una nueva Karin ella tenia el pelo negro largo medio ondulado por siempre tenerlo amarado en una coleta , vestia con una camisa de manga larga y un mallon pegado a una falda negra , sus labios eran de un color rosa palido casi como las flores de cerezo , su perfecta piel blanca como la luna y su cuerpo estaba mas desarrollado .

Karin abrio la jaula y saco a la pequeña bola de pelos blanca , ella nueva mente lo miro y le hablo

_ eres muy lindo pero me recuerdas a un ...-karin guardo silencio por un par de segudos y luego miro al suelo

_ bueno no importa sera mejor desierle a ichi-nii que ya encontre una mascotas que me gusta .- la Kurosaki camino asi donde estaba su hermano mientras abrazaba a Toshiro .

el peli-naranja analizaba a Rukia conejita, tenia unas patitas muy grandes y orejas enormes, Ichigo miro a Karin que llevaba un perrito blanco

_ Karin ya encontrastes a la mascota que te gusta?.- La azabache asistio y puso a shiro en el mostrador

_ y cuanto va ser- Toshiro perrito no le quitaba los ojos de ensima a Karin era tan hermosa que queria besarla en ese istante

_ no sera nada solo si cumples con bañarlo, alimentarlo, jugar con el y ser su amiga .- la peli-negra asistio y le dieron un papel como muestra de que el perrito le pertenecia

Ichigo coloco a Rukia en la jaula y salio de la tenienda con Karin .

Karin y Ichigo llegaron a casa con el pequeño Shiro.

_ ya llegamos - grito el pelinaranja, Yuzu bajo cargando un gatito color naranja el mismo gatito que la salvo hace 5 años cuando era una niña .

_ bienvenidos Karin-chan y Nii-san - Karin le sonrio a su hermana gemela y camino hacia su cuarto.

Al entrar al cuarto de la azabache, Toshiro se quedo mirandolo estaba pintado de color violeta, su cama tenia sabanas color rosa palido , habia fotos de ella y su hermana , un lobo de peluche, un leon de peluche esperen un leon ese era Kon, Toshiro se hacerco Kon y lo miro fijamente, el peluche empezo a sudar frio y resaba que no fuera descubirto por el perro albino.

" ay no este perro me ba a delatar que hago " Kon se quedo ay sin moverse, Shiro agarro a Kon, con su dientes y compenzo a masticarlo, Karin solo miraba a Shiro.

Toshiro camino hacia la ventana del cuarto y aboto a Kon fuera del cuarto de Karin .

El perrito albino miro a su dueña que estaba hablando con alguien por telefono

_ Si aremos la piñamada aqui en la casa asi que corre la voz con Mira, Sahara,Ururu y Nera -

_ okey nos vemos a las 6:00 pm.- la azabache colgo y abrazo a Hytsugaya

_ shiro vamos a bañarnos, por que vamos a tener visitas .- Toshiro casi se desmaya se iba a bañarse al lado de Karin eso era malo o bueno .

_**Continuara...**_

**_Bueno espero que les guste esta historia esta ispirada en cuidado Gatito pervertido de Aryenev solo que en mi historia es un perrito y es muy diferente a la de gatito Bueno bye bye :) _**


	2. Chapter 2

Karin colocó a Toshiro en su cama y camino hacia la puerta del baño, comenzó a abrir la llave de la tina, después camino hacia donde estaba el perrito albino.

tomo a Hitsugaya entre sus manos y se dirigió al baño.

el pequeño perrito albino comenzo a chillar, Karin comenzo a sacastes su ropa y luego miro a Shiro que estaba chillando.

Toshiro cerro los ojos, una de sus patitas fueron a dar algo suave y redondo

Karin se sonrojo y gimio.

El pequeño shiro habrio sus ojos y miro que su patita estaba en un Pecho de la morena, este se sonrojo y casi se desmaya.

_ Shiro que haces.- Dijo Karin sonrojada , Toshiro quito su patita de donde estaba

después de ducharse, Karin se cambio no sin antes de secarse y aspirar a Shiro que quedo esponjoso y suma mente suave.

Karin salíon con Shiro en sus brazos y de la nada con salió gritando

_ Nee-san.- grito el peluche de pelpa.

Karin le dio una patada en la cara y Kon salio volando.

Hitsugaya se sentó en la cama de la kurosaki y la miro.

Continuara...

**perdonen, por hacer este capítulo muy poco pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo, luego de hacer tarea y trabajos en la casa, perdonen perdone bueno nos vemos asta el siguiente cipitulo bye bye :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Toshiro no dejaba de ver a su Hermosa dueña como peinaba su larga cabellera azabache, y sobre todo como lucia de linda.

Karin no para de sonreir al ver como Shiro meniaba su colita de izquiera, derecha.

en eso Kon llego saltando la ventana y gritando

_ Nee-san.- el peluche se lanzo a la came de la azabache y luego miro a Shiro y regaño

_ Nee-san me has cambiado Por una bola de pelos.- desia Kon pegandole palmaditas en la cabeza a Toshiro.

_ Kon Por que no te vas a molestar a alguien mas.- grito enojada la azabache

_ Nee-san tu saves, que no puedo hacer eso.- el pequeño perrito albino sintio como lo invadia los celos haci que tomo al peluche con los dientes y lo tiro por la ventana nuevamente.

la peli-negra comenzo a reirse.

_ Shiro creo que tu no estas muy de acuerdo con Kon, verdad.- desia la morena

_ Guau.- dijo Toshiro, Karin tomo a Shiro en sus brazos y le dio un beso en su cabecita.

Hitsugaya sintio como Karin lo apricionava contra sus pechos y eso se sentia tan bien era tan suave, y calientito.

la azabache suave mente bajo a Toshiro y bajo a la cocina para traer palomitas para la piyamada y comida para su Shiro.

Hitsugaya no dejaba de pensar como fue que rechazo a Karin, a una chica tan hermosa y sobre todo inteligente, con un buen corazon y muy divertida.

Flashblack

_Fue hace 5 años deapues de la guerra de invierno, Toshiro habia regresado al mundo humano y se encontro con Karin quien lo invito a un partido de futbol, despues de este partido los dos fueron a la colina donde se conocieron por primera vez._

__ que bonito a tardecer no Toshiro.- dijo la azabache mientras mirava el hermoso sol _

__si.- fue lo unico que dijo Hitsugaya, Karin comenzo a ponerse nerviosa y Por fin hablo _

__ Toshiro yo.- susurro la Kurosaki, el albino la miro_

__ que pasa Kurosaki.- desia con su tipico tono de voz _

__ Toshiro tu, tu me..- Karin se sonrojo levemente y salio las ultimas Palabra _me Gustas, mas que un amigo.- _

_Toshiro se quedo en shook, le salio un leve sonrojo pero penso en Hinamori_

"_ pero que cosas esta disiendo, yo no siento nada por ella yo siento cosas por Momo y solo Por ella nadie me va hacer cambiar de opinion, estoy seguro que Momo siente lo mismo. Lo siento" penso el peli-blanco y hablo_

__ Kurosaki, deja de desir tonterias.- Karin sintio que el corazon se le caía _

__ mira Kurosaki yo no siento lo mismo Por ti hay otra persona, quien me gusta y estoy seguro que tambien ella Por mi, yo no siento nada Por ti. Hasta nunca Kurosaki.- Toshiro se dio la vuelta y se fue, déjàndo a Karin con el corazon roto._

_Rangiku quien los espiava se sentia tan mal por Karin__y tan enojada con su capitan._

_la azabache comenzo a correr asta su casa._

_Fin del Fashblack_

ahora Toshiro se arepentia de haber roto el corazon de la Kurosaki

continuara...

Hola... Perdonen si me tardo en subir capitulos pero tengo mucha tarea pero los voy a subir cada semana asta luego bye bye :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ahora Toshiro se sentia tan arrepentido, de a ver lastimado a Karin tan cruelmente.

La azabache llego donde estaba Shiro y lo miro dulcemente,_ Shiro que pasa.- dijo Karin abrazando a su perrito albino.

_ Guau_ Hitsugaya metio la cara entre los senos de la azabache y esta se sonrojo

Karin intento apartar a su perrito de su pechos_Shiro, que ha-ces_Hitsugaya se sentia tan bien estando entre algo suave.

_ Oye Karin, tus amigas estan a-qui_ Ichigo se quedo en blanco cuando vio lo pervertido que era el perrito blanco.

_Tu_ el peli-naranja señalo a Toshiro, Ichigo estaba a punto de transformarse en shinigami y matar a ese enano del demonio, pero Rukia le pego en la cabeza con un enorme martillo, y Se lo llevo arrastrando.

_Karin-chan, ya llegaron las chicas_ Yuzu grito, Karin quito a Toshiro de sus Pechos y coloco las palomitas en la mesita.

llegaron 5 chicas y la hermana de Karin.

_ Hola Karin-san- dijo una chica de pelo rojo, la azabache sonrio _ Hola Mira-chan_

las chicas miraron a Toshiro y mil estrellitas comenzaron a flotar

_KYA, que lindo_gritaron las chicas, una de pelo color azul abrazo a Toshiro y pregunto _como se llama_Karin sonrio

_ Se llama Shiro_ las chicas se enamoraron mas del perrito _ que lindo nombre_ dijeron, colocaron a Toshiro en la cama de la azabache y se pusieron a hablar hacerca de los chicos que les gustaba de la escuela.

colocaron fotofrafias de ellos y comenzaron a hablar

_ Yuzu dinos que chico te gusta de la escuela_ pregunto una peli-verde, Yuzu se sonrojó mucho y tomo la fotografía de un chico peli-rojo

_ a mi me gusta Jinta-kun_ dijo Yuzu muy roja, las chicas se miraron entre si y otra hablo.

_ muy bien Ururu que chico te gusta a ti_ la peli-negra suspiro muy profundo y su cara se puso como tomate, tomo la foto de un chico peli-café y hablo muy despacio

_ puez, a mi me gus-ta am. Tay-Kun_ las chicas se quedaron en blanco

_ queee..._ dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, a Toshiro no le parecía bien estar escuchando cosas de chicas pero. Quería saber si su Karin estaba enamorada de un estupido humano.

_ te gusta Tay, pero si Tay es un chico frío al que nadie habla, pero ah si_ a las chicas les brillaron los ojos _ es lindo.._ todas suspiraron excepto Karin

_ bien Karin-chan, es tu turno que chico de la escuela te gusta_ Karin se quedo congelada y hiso una mueca

_ mm.. No lo se _ todas se miraron entre si otra vez

_ Karin-chan como puedes decir eso, todos sabemos que Yukio-Kun te quiere y además el se unió al equipo de fútbol solo para estar junto a ti_ Toshiro cuando escucho la palabra Yukio, sentía tan furia y se arrepentía de no a ver matado a esa basura de chico.

una de las chicas tomo la foto donde estaba Yukio habua cambiado mucho ese tiempo, ya no utilizaba su gorro negro y su ropa negra, había cambiado la ropa negra por ropa de color y se veía muy bien su pelo rubio sin ese gorro que lo tapara era casi como un ángel ( si pero no tanto como mi Toshiro-kun ^w^).

El perrito blanco salto donde estaba Karin y se quedo ahí esperando la respuesta de la Kurosaki.

_ ya di Karin, te gusta Yukio verdad_ Karin suspiro y su respuesta fue simple

_ No Sahara-San, a mi no me gusta Yukio. ha mi me gusta otro chico pero el, el _ Karin se sentía muy mal quería decir quien era el chico que le gustaba pero no podía

_ el que Karin-chan_ Toshrio miro a su dueña, quería decirle que lo perdonara pero no podía hacerlo por que ella,ya no quería verlo nunca mas.

_ el nunca sintió algo por mi_ las chicas se sentían tan mal por su amiga

_ Karin-chan dime el nombre del chico y cuando lo vea le voy a romper toda su cara_ gruño la peli-roja y las demás chicas también.

_ el se llama Toshiro Hitsugaya, su pelo es de color blanco, tiene unos ojos de color aguamarina y una piel muy bonita casi como bronceada_ susurro Karn triste, Shiro labio a Karin en los labios y ella sonrió a ver a su mejor amiguito.

_ esta bien Shiro_ La azabache miro fijamente los ojos de su perrito

" que estoy, loca o Shiro se parece a Toshiro. Esperen Shiro, Toshiro estoy loca o creo que Shiro es Toshiro" pensó

Karin sacudió su cabeza, pero volvió a ver esos ojos turquesa de Shiro y recordó cuando algo muy mágico que le paso hace tiempo con Hitsugaya.

**_Flashblack_**

_Karin y Toshiro estaba sentados en la colina donde se hablaron por primera vez,las estrellas adornaban al cielo con su espléndida luz._

__ oye Toshiro, cuantas estrellas cres que haiga en el cielo_ hablo la azabache, Hitsugaya hablo con su típico tono de voz _

__ millones de ellas _ el albino miro al cielo, Karin miro a un lado _

__ Toshiro_ dijo algo asustada Karin, el peli-blanco seguía mirando las estrellas_

__ que pasa_ Karin se abrazo de el y este se molesto un poco pero se sentía tan bien _

__ que son esas cosas_ Toshiro estaba a punto de tragarse un caramelo para trasformarse en shinigami pero miro a su alrededor y se quedo sin aliento eran millones de luciérnagas que estaban brillando, era tan mágico las luciérnagas parecía que estaban bailando, Karin dejo de abrazar a Toshiro y miro nuevamente _

__ es tan mágico_ susurro Karin, el albino sonrió _

__ Toshiro puedes tomarte una foto con migo, solo para recordar esta mágico momento_ Toshiro no supo que decir pero asistio, la peli negra se abrazo del albino y tomo su celular y se tomaron una foto juntos después de esa foto los dos se fueron a la clínica Kurosaki ya que Karin invito a Toshiro a cenar. _

_Llegaron a la clínica. _

__ ya llegue _ grito Karin, Yuzu salió de la cocina_

__ pero si es Karin-chan y veo que trajiste a casa otra vez a tu novio_ dijo Yuzuz _

__ Yuzu ya te dije que no es mi novio_ gruño la azabache _

__ esta bien, Karin-chan la cena todavía no esta pero podían esperarse un poco ya va estar, si quieren pueden ver la tele_ los dos asistieron _

_la peli-negra prendió la tele y se sentó al lado de Toshiro, estab saliendo un programa de música con momentos románticos en Karakura .Y de la nada salió un video donde habían millones de luciérnagas y muchas parejas observándolas salió una canción llamada Fireflies de owl city, y hasta el final de la canción , salió donde ella y Toshiro se estaban abrazando._

_se quedaron con la boca abierta quien rayos los gravo y asta el final del video salió produciones Urahara. _

_Ese idiota de Urahara los había gravo y los había puesto como una pareja, rayos iban a matar a ese viejo de pacotilla. _

_Fin del flash black _

_continuará... _

_Jeje bueno perdonen, si me tarde es que no tenía mucho tiempo pero bueno. ^n^ Gracias por leer esta historia y puez intento mejorar muchas gracias por sus recomendaciones, *3* y en fin el enano ya fue descubierto que va a pasar no pos hay luego lo sabrán :3 hasta luego ;) Bye Bye _


End file.
